fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alpaca Star
The Alpaca Star (Also stylized as Alpaca-Star or Alpaca ✦) is a home console by the company AlpacaSoft, it is the successor to the Alpaca GD and is vastly different from its predecessor. The Alpaca Star is a simple home console, nothing more, nothing less, and it has access to various different types of controllers, making it a sort of "all in one" in terms of home consoles. Hardware The Alpaca Star ''is a box with a flat top containing the console's logo, on the back are all the ports and plugs to connect the console into the owner's television and at the front are all the parts needed to work with it. There are 4 USB controller ports, the on/off button, the disc tray and a small motion controller sensor. Discs can be inserted by pressing the disc tray in, making it pop out. The default controllers are very similar to those used by the Nintendo Gamecube or the Playstation consoles, with the D-pad and face buttons on top, the analogs on bottom and closer to the center and the four shoulder buttons at the back, along with the "Start", "Select" and "Home" buttons in the middle. The face buttons are in the same configuration as the Alpaca GD and the Xbox consoles and everything in the controller works much the same as with any other controller. There are other types of controllers, such as wireless ones that just need to be plugged in to charge and motion controllers that resemble Nintendo's Wii Remote. Games come in smaller discs, just a little bit bigger than the Gamecube's, the discs have significantly more storage space than the Gamecube discs, but less than the Wii U's discs (20GB compared to the Wii U's 25 and the Gamecube's 1.5). Given that limitation, the ''Alpaca Star is not capable of full HD, but it gets decently close. Software The console works on a custom operating system, rather similar to the Alpaca GD's, its games and applications are called "Blocks" and it comes with a few default Blocks: * StarShop: '''The online shop where one can get digital games, new Blocks and access other things, much like any online shop, it has a wishlist system, one can add credits to buy games with, etc. Things other than games are available, such as the aforementioned additional Blocks, soundtracks, shows, among others. * '''Youtube: '''Self-explanatory, lets the user view their favorite videos on their television while a game is downloading or in any other, usually boring, situation. * '''Interhub: '''A sort of MMO game where players can meet each other, chat with pre-set phrases and emotions and set up events in certain games, such as tournaments in sports games. * '''Game Player: '''Reads the inserted game disc and allows the user to play that game, simple. * '''Sound Player: If a cellphone or any other electronic that holds music is plugged into a controller port, the console can play any piece of music present in the system that was plugged in. Songs can also be downloaded into the console to be played at any time. * 'Help: '''The console's virtual manual, it lets the user view different things to do and change in the general console, in Blocks or in the inserted game. BT BT, or "Betty" is an AI made to accompany and help the console's user through navigating menus, she is seen in many different places, such as the StarShop and Sound Player, often giving the user "insight" in the form of simple comments on what they're doing or what they chose, such as the game they decided to buy or the song they are listening to. Betty appears as a golden robot with green lights on her body, and she speaks in captioned gibberish, not unlike characters from, say, Animal Crossing. The user can customize Betty with different colors and outfits, but it is entirely cosmetic and she will always act the same way. Avatars Avatars are how players will see each other online, such as on the Interhub, avatars can be made from scratch to look however the user wants them to look and can be edited later on as well. Avatars have different pieces of clothing to edit, those being: Shirts, Pants, Shoes and Accessories (Which the avatar can have 3 of). New clothes can be bought at the StarShop or earned by completing certain tasks in games and gaining Stamps. Stamps Stamps are the ''Alpaca Star's version of Trophies or Achievements, each game has a variety of tasks to complete in order to finish a collection of Stamps, and every game that has Stamps also has a Golden Stamp, which is the prize for getting every other Stamp for that game. List of games Any page with the "Alpaca Star Games" category will be listed here, simply add the category to have your game(s) on the console. Gallery TBA Trivia * The Alpaca Star's project name was "Llama GX", on reference to the creator's past username, "Lollama13". Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles